Burnt
by AlwaysMaybeObsessed
Summary: Maxie got a tan and Archie cannot deal with it. A short Hardenshipping story. MaxieXArchie ect ect


"What are you waitin for boss?!" For all their yelling, yeah his crew had a point. He should be throwing down his pokemon to battle the Magma nerds that had the gall to go to THEIR beach. But he...he was a little stunned at the moment.

"What are you gawking at?" Maxie's voice cut through any shouts and insults traded between the grunts. No clunky glasses in sight, his gaze was unbelievably sharp, piercing blue eyes might as well have struck Archie down right then.

"Archie..." He could hear Shelly hiss in confusion. The mess of noise had hit a high point of curses and swearing. Any beach goers that HAD been there being driven off by the thick vibe of hate and commotion.

"Cease this childish behavior this **instant**!" Maxie barked at his team, every last one of them quieting down instantly. Making perfectly white teeth clash and contrast against dark skin. Even his fiery red hair complemented the dark caramell tan the Magma leader now sported.

_Why does he have a tan?!_

Shifting the bag he had onto one side, Maxie folded his arms. Clad only in swim trunks with freckles, (FRECKLES!) decorating his shoulders and face. "We will stay on this side. So long as you and your..._**kind**_ stay away, there will be no problem."

"... ... fine." He tried to keep his tone firm. Trying to keep his eyes from wandering down each inch of toned and plentifully freckled skin. "Any of you nerds come even CLOSE to us, and you're **all** gonna get dunked."

Maxie just rolled his eyes. Walking to 'their' side of the beach in little rows like soldiers before branching off to do their own thing. Slowly his crew did the same. Eyeing them carefully before outright ignoring them.

Archie swam out far, the shock of cold dulled his senses while he watched his rival. He knew Maxie could swim, and he wasn't half bad at it either. Just getting him in the water sounded like pulling teeth, considering Team Magma's plans. Between the grunts and the admins though, it looked too easy.

He noticed the redhead was especially popular among the younger members; who often clinged onto him for dear life should a wave blow through. Maxie didn't seem to care much about it.

So he admits he's a little jealous that anyone on the team can just up and touch his typically pissy rival. He had never felt the need to when they were acquaintances, but now he had to wonder...

Was Maxie soft? The near whiteness of the man had always intrigued Archie. Cream white, and rail thin he thought. While he was still a little on the thin side, all those months of mountain climbing really filled him out nicely. With that muscle now, would his skin be soft? Or would the tan make it rougher? Thicker?

He DID know Maxie had nice legs. It was odd for the kind of guy that he was, to have _that_ of all things. Archie didn't really consider himself a leg guy either. He must have been a special case. Mile long legs, thin but not *too* thin, looking like that could lock whatever they wrapped around until-

"You gonna keep underdressing the king nerd with your eyes or are you actually going to talk to him?" When Shelly had gotten there, he couldn't say. But the fact there was a handful of grunts, from both teams, playing beach ball with each other meant he had been watching longer than a few minutes.

"I have no idea what yer talkin about." Archie sunk himself a little. His cheeks burned a bit as her words registered. She playfully shoved him, grinning wide with mischief in her eyes.

"Come on Arch. How long have we known each other?" Another shove. "I know when you got a thing going on."

"What thing? There is no thing." If he could sink himself any lower without there being a drowning possibility, he'd take it right now. Shelly huffed, moving slightly and pointing at the shallow end.

"Hey, it's fine. See?" He tried to see what she meant, but all he could see was Matt, talking to...to...

"Who the hell is that?"

"That," Shelly laughed. "Is Tabitha. Maxie's admin and second in command with nerd girl."

"And they're...?" Archie lifted a brow, Matt never seemed interested in that. Romance OR guys. And yet from where he could tell, he was blushing and laughing with a clearly irritated, but smiling Team Magma admin.

"Ohhhh yeah. Dude has been thirsting for his 'makuhita' for _**months**_." She nudged closer, whispering. "So...you know...you can get it on with the king nerd too."

"Shelly..!" He could die. His friend was relentless when it came to matchmaking but seriously...!

"What happened to being king of the seas? Being the big bad Team Aqua Leader? And you're afraid to ask lava boy to bed?"

"... ... ..." Shame made his face heat up worse. "It's not that."

"Oh my god." Her voice rose to a hardy laugh. "OH MY GOD. Seriously? You're serious? You're not pulling my leg here?!"

"Shut up!" He snapped, rising up to maybe frighten her off. It'd never work but it at least made him feel better. She was laughing too hard anyway.

"Ohhh how the mighty have fallen...! Made fun of me when I thought nerd girl was cute and LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" Her laughter was making some heads look their way. He truly could die right there. "How long?"

"... ... ..."

"Come on. Out with it." She purred. "How long have you wanted that 'boney butt' Arch? Didn't think you would be wanting to romance that little nerd you 'hate' so much, but then again..."

Archie couldn't say anything. Anything he DID say would be turned to her favor. Shelly was a master at making people admit what they wanted whether they said it or not. He wouldn't let her win this one. There were too many people around and with his luck, someone would overhear and...and...

"Well speak of the devil." He froze, peeking from the side of his bandana to see Maxie making his way to where a stray beach ball had floated off. Water dripping off his hair and skin just looked _right_.

"Hey nerd! Come 'er a sec!" The red head glanced over in their direction, face contorting into confusion and slight annoyance but he waded over. "Now we just need..."

"What-"

"Bossss! Toss it here! We're winning!" Archie was glad for a slight distraction. The handful of ball players had turned into a group. His crew looked frustrated but enjoying themselves.

"Right." He felt Shelly grab his hand as Maxie turned toward the teams and volleyed it over to them. She mouthed 'THERE!' and-

"?!" The unmanly noise that left both of their mouths would have been humiliating if Archie's hand wasn't against Maxie's ass. Courtesy of Shelly.

She swam away before he could pull away, the blood fully rushing to his cheeks as Maxie slowly turned toward him.

"Sorry I-! Wait no I didn't-! It was Shelly she-!" He got dangerously close to him, even through the tan he could see the heavy blush his rival was fighting. Archie knew he would be killed here. It would be preferred to anyone finding out about his attraction to the fuming nerd in front of him.

"You...!" Maxie snarled, his shoulders shaking in contained rage. He flinched when the man lunged forward, shutting his eyes as he readied himself to be hit.

Instead he felt himself get shoved. Not like a rough one either. Kind of...playful? Those long fingers lingered against his chest, actually they kind of moved a bit too. Just like-

"Pervert..."

Archie's eyes flew open to see Maxie moving away from him. Half his face in the water with an embarrassed flush tinting his ears.

He had to float there for a moment. That tone Maxie had used...and his hands...

Maxie had just groped him back. He wasn't mad Archie touched his butt, no no no...he had ACTUALLY recuperated. In his own way. While making it look like a slight altercation to keep the grunts unaware.

_Damn that sly bastard..._

Archie stayed in the deep sea, eyeing the not too far away Maxie who, after some time, glanced at him for a moment. A curious and lingering stare as he slowly moved toward one of the rocks.

"...!" Quickly he looked around, spotting Shelly chatting with Maxie's other admin and grinning in his direction. He grinned back. She waved her hand at him as he swam toward the rock as fast as he could break the water.

She'd watch things for a bit. Archie had a _lot_ of questions he needed answering.


End file.
